


【德哈】记某一次分手

by Joyliww



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyliww/pseuds/Joyliww
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18





	【德哈】记某一次分手

00、

这是德拉科·马尔福与哈利·波特的第一百零三次分手，距离他们第一百零二次复合刚过去了一周。

01、

救世主的好友罗恩·韦斯莱已经不像前五十次分手时那样大声叫好直呼大快人心了，他只是淡淡地往嘴巴里塞一口薯片，咀嚼得咯嘣作响，然后用一双蓝眼睛看着正愤怒诉说某前食死徒现圣芒戈治疗师罪行的哈利·波特。

他的友人那双漂亮的碧绿眼眸像是有一团火在烧，烧着烧着又多了几分委屈。但罗恩此时就像个消灭薯片的无情机器，救世主的抱怨左耳朵进右耳朵出没留下一点儿痕迹。

老实说，他最后的激情在哈利第九十九次告诉他：“我和德拉科复合啦”的时候就消磨殆尽了，那时他想，害，估摸着三个月内还得分，分了还得合。

这不是，才过去多久呀，他第一百零三次听到哈利怒气冲冲的大喊：“日子过不下去了，我和该死的马尔福分手了！”

心想着无非又是些类似于“他喝咖啡不加牛奶”、“他嫌弃我的穿衣风格”、“他害得我上班迟到”、“他的发油味道叫人讨厌”等鸡毛蒜皮的琐碎借口，但罗恩出于对好哥们的人道主义“同情”以及勉强给个面子，他递给哈利一罐啤酒，语气平淡，连表情都没任何变化地问：“这次又是为什么？”

02、

“真他妈的麻烦鬼哈利·破特！”

德拉科·马尔福爆着粗口，气呼呼地坐在花园中的雪白圆桌边。

春日的微风柔和得带着阳光的暖意吹过，花园中次第盛开的风信子、玫瑰和含笑的香气混合进面前茶点的甜美，上好红茶中放了名贵的香料，正悠悠腾着雾气。然而此时德拉科只觉得阵阵冷意从他白皙的手指尖往上爬，让他整个身体都僵硬无比，难以言喻的愤怒将他压得透不过气来。

潘西·帕金森不以为然，她捏着精致的银茶匙往红茶里放上一块方糖，撑着脸颊看马尔福家的大少爷以一种不符合年龄的幼稚方式生着气。再吃上一勺浓郁香甜的苹果布朗尼，她悠然自得的模样像是仿佛根本不在乎好友正在和情人闹分手。

等德拉科噼里啪啦一通控诉完“麻烦鬼”破特惹得那些“麻烦”，然后冷静下来端起几乎凉了的茶水抿了一口后，潘西才指出：“德拉科你现在的样子真像个无头无脑的格兰芬多。”

“所以这次到底是为什么又分手了呢。”

德拉科有点懊恼地低下头，把手扶在额头上，神色暗淡：“他受伤了又不告诉我。”

潘西翻出一个记录本看了看表示这个理由我好像听过了。

“他就是不长记性。”德拉科叹道。

03、

米色的遮光窗帘将临近中午的光线严严实实地挡在外面，室内一片旖旎。

他低下头轻吻坐在床边恋人的额头，摘掉碍事的眼镜，一路向下吻过鼻尖，最后辗转上柔软而温暖的唇，再轻轻撕咬把蜜色的唇瓣折腾成殷红。

“最近没休息好吗，”德拉科的手隔着衣服在哈利背上抚摸，低哑着嗓音在哈利的唇齿间问道，“脸色不是很好。”

哈利摇摇头，笑着抓住德拉科的衬衫领子把他拉得更近，张开嘴巴回应恋人的索求。他们刚刚复合后，忙忙碌碌的傲罗先生就出了趟远门，昨晚才回来，并没能第一时间见到在圣芒戈值班的治疗师。所以到了现在，他才能拥抱住和自己争吵不休又无法放手的冤家，诉说着分别近乎一周的思念。

德拉科的手灵活地挑开哈利上衣的一个个纽扣，然后摸索了进去，在他熟悉的敏//感带处一阵撩拨，引起怀中人的轻颤。手指下滑，哈利却突然紧张了起来，轻轻摁住了德拉科的胳膊。金发的青年不解，他安抚地舔舐上恋人的脖颈，唇舌流连在肩窝和锁骨处，手指也触碰到了哈利线条流畅又结实的腹部。

本来轻哼着呻吟的哈利突然倒吸一口冷气，愉悦的颤抖立刻变了味道。

德拉科皱眉，一把扯开哈利的衬衫，小腹靠右侧的位置赫然是几道交错的还泛着黑色的伤痕，腰窝处还有几处触目惊心的淤青。

“怎么回事？”德拉科冷了脸色，出声问道，不知不觉间带上了点质问的不客气。

哈利拽过衣服把扣子扣上，因为德拉科语气的不善而有点气闷：“又不是什么大不了的，没怎么回事。”

“你是不是忘记我们说好的受伤要告诉我？！”德拉科提高了音量，有些恼怒地盯着那几道可怕的伤痕，可以看出来是被黑魔法伤到了，虽然已经经过了处理但仍然叫看了的人心惊胆战。他什么时候受的伤？谁给他治疗的？这会不会有什么后遗症？他该死的什么都不知道。

“我都说了这没什么大不了的，不就是受了点伤吗？我做这行的受伤是家常便饭了好吗！”哈利自知隐瞒伤情是理亏，但也觉得委屈，自己不是怕他担心才瞒着不说的吗？况且受伤后自己也进行治疗了，又没什么好说的……

德拉科见他不以为然，更加愤怒了，什么优雅风范通通丢到萨拉查那里去：“该死的你最好给我过来让我给你检查一下，不然我要你好看！”

“会好好说话吗白痴马尔福？你能让我怎么好看，你打得过我吗？”

“所以堂堂救世主就是个言而无信的家伙咯？自己说过的话自己都做不到。”德拉科忍不住在语气中用了他最常用的讥讽，眉毛高高挑起快要飞上自己发际线了。

“别用这种语气和我说话！”哈利噌得从床边站起来，冲前一分钟还和自己温存的恋人挥挥拳头，但最终没舍得挥到那张漂亮脸蛋上，“你是不是管的有点太宽了，你又不是我妈！”

“我管得太宽，你以为我想管你啊？莽撞、冲动、有勇无谋，每次出任务都能给我带点伤回来！”德拉科抱着肩膀后退一步，和哈利拉开距离，他怕他一个忍不住就捶了大伤未愈的笨蛋疤头。

“搞得我很想受伤一样，难道我每次捉黑巫师的时候都得说一句‘嘿兄弟不要打我’吗？”

“你不会躲着点？黑魔法防御课白上的？我看你早点别干什么傲罗了直接退休吧你个没用的。”

“哟，所以您多有用啊，连个衣服都不会洗？”

“呵，说得好像我的衣服能手洗一样。倒是你，至今分不清白胡椒和黑胡椒的区别才是真的绝了。”

“哦，那是谁上次说要买小麦粉结果买成自发粉的？”

“嘁，把黑色长袍和浅色衣服一起塞进洗衣机导致毁了两件衬衫又是谁啊？”

……

“你不讲道理！”

“你不守信用！”

“你罗里吧嗦你是老太婆吗？”

“你斤斤计较你是一年级吗？”

“笨蛋疤头你到底认不认错？”

“混蛋孔雀我又没做错！”

“那你完蛋了！！”

“完蛋就完蛋！大不了不过了！”

“不过就不过！”

“分手吧！！”

04、

哈利絮絮叨叨之间罗恩吃完了一袋番茄味薯片和一袋烤鸡味薯片，现在正在犹豫要不要点一个鸡腿外卖。

他打断了哈利的叙述：“所以，Bro，你们是怎么从受伤话题吵到洗衣做饭的？”

哈利住了口，尴尬得挠了挠本来就乱糟糟的头发：“我哪里知道……可能我们真的不合适吧，每次都会吵起来。”

“你要是真的想得开觉得你们不合适你也不会和他第一百零三次分手了。”然后跑到我和赫敏家了。罗恩翻了个白眼一语中的。

“我也没想和他吵架，”哈利喝了一口啤酒，疑惑怎么每次吵着吵着就变成了另外的话题比如柴米油盐等绿豆大小的琐事，怎么就感觉生活中点点滴滴都成了他的影子，“但是吵起来的时候，又觉得平时那些好的可爱的事都变得很糟糕，非得拿出来说说不可。”

“所以你干嘛瞒着他呢。”罗恩指指哈利的腰，他看到这伤口时也觉得吓人，就马尔福那个怂包看到恋人这样估计得吓坏了。

“不知道。”哈利诚实地摇摇头。也许是他不想看到那双像宝石一般的灰蓝色眼睛暗淡下来，也许是他不想听到忧虑的叹息声从那双薄唇中溢出来，也许是他不想瞧见形状漂亮的眉毛担忧得皱起来。又或许是，他，他想让德拉科永远远离有关黑暗的记忆吧……所有的一切，他来承担就好了啊，他不愿让他担心、烦恼，也不愿让他回想起黑魔法带给他的伤痛。

“要我说，你把心里想的告诉他，不就用不着吵架了吗？”

“我不是不信任他能一直陪着我，我只是，唉……”他只是习惯了一个人打碎牙往肚子里吞，就算是罗恩和赫敏，他也不愿轻易分享痛苦，更何况是那个人。

哈利撇了撇嘴，望见了落地窗外，韦斯莱家花圃中开得正灿烂的紫粉色蔷薇花，拥拥簇簇得顺着绿叶铺满篱笆。

“那，我是不是得道个歉……我又不是真的想分手。”

看吧，又来了，我就知道他们还得第一百零三次和好。等会，哈利？你把你伸向我家花圃的手缩回来！！！

05、

潘西续了一壶热茶，替德拉科填满一杯，袅袅飞起的热气染得他眉眼都显得湿润。

“德拉科，长这么大了，你就是学不会说话，”潘西摇摇头，把最后一口苹果布朗尼吃掉，“你不知道救世主就是嘴硬吗？”

“这我当然知道，我在学校时就知道了。”德拉科叹口气，冲动的愤怒消磨掉以后，自责感就席卷而来，明知道他是那么嘴硬又固执的家伙，自己态度怎么就不能好点呢，况且笨蛋疤头还受着伤呢。

“你想分手吗？唔，我听说卢修斯叔叔一直想给自己换一个‘儿媳妇’。”

德拉科挑着眉，露出几分不屑：“我要是想我就不会在你家喝茶了。”

得。潘西毫不客气得冲好友比了个一点也不淑女的中指，有事才来找我是吧？

对啊，没事当然在家陪破特啊。

“我都说了多少次，不要瞒着我，他为什么就是不听？”

“他只是怕你担心吧。”

“我知道，可是瞒在鼓里更让我难受，”德拉科盯着杯子中晃动的深褐色透亮的茶水，耷拉着眉眼一点也看不出骄傲，“我怕有那么一天，爱逞能的救世主真的为了拯救世界离我而去了。”他不想让他做全世界的救世主，明明只是一个瘦削的青年，却背负着由无尽希望和称赞打造的重担。本来作为治疗师，他觉得终于能在一定程度上掌握哈利·波特的生命轨迹了，就让他愿意当傲罗就当傲罗，让他想冲到前就冲到前，无论如何，德拉科都会接住他，在受伤时治疗他在难过时陪伴他。但是事实是，他错了。他的救世主瞒住了自己的伤势不让他知晓，宁愿一个人在痛苦折磨中煎熬。

“我不过是想多分担一点他的痛苦罢了。”

“可他却偏偏什么都要自己吞到肚子里。”

“潘西，你说我干嘛偏偏喜欢上一个固执倔强的笨蛋呢。”

潘西表示我就知道你才不会真的分手呢，嗯？你别想了我家园丁辛辛苦苦养大的花才不可能让你借花献佛！！喂，隔壁就有花店呀！！！

06、

最后一抹夕阳昏昏沉沉得落下，厚重的如同油画里的火烧云渐渐退去红晕变得深紫，一轮弯月有些羞涩地挂在云彩后面。

德拉科捧着一束在花店精心搭配的花束踩着昼夜交替的余晖回到了格里莫广场12号，一抬头，望见楼下背着手低下头用脚在地上画圈的黑发青年。青年听见脚步声抬起了头，碧绿如湖水的眼睛亮了亮。

“哈利。”

“德拉科。”

同时出声叫着对方的名字。德拉科轻咳了一声，而哈利摸了摸鼻尖。

“第一百零三次复合快乐？”德拉科把玫瑰、三色堇和马蹄莲的花束递到哈利眼前。

“嗯，我希望不会再有第一百零四次。”哈利笑着把花束抱在怀里藏在背后的右手将紫粉色蔷薇花送到德拉科鼻子下。

德拉科故作嫌弃的接过来却小心地握住，然后揽住哈利的腰，凑近：“我道歉，但是以后不要瞒着我了。我是你的恋人，我想陪你度过一生，别再一个人承担所有，多少信任我一点好吗？”

哈利垫着脚“啵”得一下亲在德拉科的嘴角：“我也道歉。我绝对全心全意的信任你……我保证不会瞒着你了。”

“哦，狡猾的格兰芬多，这回可得说话算数。”他幼稚地伸出小拇指。

“不及你们斯莱特林狡猾。”他勾住另一个人的手指摇了摇，笑得两眼弯弯。

END


End file.
